


The Busan Corner

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Korean War, Korean-American Character, M/M, accidental family acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: For her age, Kim YeonHee had plenty of energy. She could still cook her delicious meals and care for her granddaughter Minji, while her daughter took care of the patrons of their restaurant.A translation of my own work from spanish to english. The story of how Bucky got adopted by a Korean mother.





	The Busan Corner

Kim YeonHee put a few dishes on the table, placed the bulgogi at the front, placed various mandu dishes and a plate with kimchi of napa, cucumber and soy sprouts, served tea, placed the dishes a little further away, considering that if her guest wanted them he could reach for them and take them, she sat and waited.

For her age, Kim YeonHee had plenty of energy. She could still cook her delicious meals and care for her granddaughter Minji, while her daughter took care of the patrons of their restaurant.

“The Busan Corner” was Mrs. Kim's restaurant, it was also her daughter's, JiEun, and her granddaughter's, Minji. Before, Mrs. Kim had another child, and this child was the reason why she was preparing the biggest table on her restaurant for her visitor. The truth is Kim YeonHee used the have an older son. Her BaekHo was a handsome boy, a soldier in the United States army, dedicated to his country since 9/11, he went to Iraq and a few other places to defend his country of terrorists. The last time he came back, he was not the same. He was afraid of everything and everyone, he carried knives despite being safe at home, he could not sleep due to night terrors because of all the things he had seen protecting the country, he had terrible nightmares. He woke up screaming his lungs out, scaring Minji and making Mrs. Kim cry for him. In the end, her BaekHo could not deal with the nightmares and the fear and he left. YeonHee will never forget her BaekHo, her baby with bright eyes and big smile, hanging from his neck by a belt.

Maybe that's why she was so fond of her visitor, and there he was! He looked almost the same as her BaekHo when he had just returned, with longer hair, but with a dirty cap and unkempt clothes. YeonHee found him outside the restaurant, in the alley, mumbling things she could not understand, and at first she thought he was speaking korean, so she spoke to him and he was able to reply. Seeing this stranger was like God had sent her BaekHo back to her, but with pale skin, big dark circles under his eyes and those eyes like the ocean, an ocean she hadn't seen the likes of since she left Korea such a long time ago.

She asked his name, and her heart skipped a beat when he mumbled.

“Bucky... He called me Bucky...”

It sounded so like her boy's name, as if her BaekHo had actually been sent back to her. And she guided him inside, offered him BaekHo's old room, she offered him a bath and new clothes... and he left the next day, but came back, like a cat, as soon as he got hungry, and Mrs. Kim had everything ready for him.

At first, JiEun didn't trust him, she thought he was some bum, but she saw his eyes, and she saw the same desperation and fear BaekHo's eyes had when he was alive, and she allowed him to sleep in her brother's bed, and use his clothes and eat what her mother used to make only for her older brother. Maybe it was the best thing they could have done for him.

As days melted into months, Mrs Kim, her daughter JiEun and her granddaughter Minji became Bucky's family, he started talking more, he told them he went there because he used to live here with someone, someone who was looking for him, but he was not ready to meet this person yet, he was afraid of confronting them and confronting the past that he couldn't fully remember yet.

So they protected him. Mrs. Kim didn't know why they were looking for him, but she wasn't going to give her son away so easily.

One day, Bucky went away for a long time, and Mrs. Kim got worried. She imagined all the worst scenarios, her new son hanging from a belt, her new son in some hole, body full of bullets from the heavily armed people who went to the Busan Corner to look for him, her new son in some alley, alone, scared and hungry. It was too much for her, she couldn't sleep. Every day, she'd set the table in hopes that he'd come back, and every night, JiEun, Minji and herself had to eat it all for dinner, alone. It was too much for Kim YeonHee, she was going mad with worry. And one day, her son came back, holding a blond man's hand, he looked timid in the Busan Corner, like he'd been brought here against his will. Mrs. Kim went to her son with arms wide open, she cupped his face and kissed his cheeks, and the blond man frowned at this, it had been so long and she had missed her son, so she didn't care.

“My BaekHo...” She said, without thinking, because he was now her BaekHo, he was her son who had come back from the dead to give her a second chance at motherhood, maybe this time she'd do it right and care for him better.

“Omma Kim...” Bucky murmured, taking her old hand and bringing her to the man who came with him. "This is Steve... He's my friend."

Mrs. Kim YeonHee cupped Steve's face, kissed his cheeks and thanked him for taking care of her son. She offered them the food she had prepared for him, and they ate gladly, despite the food being new to Steve. That evening, she didn't have to have dinner alone, she had dinner with her children, her grandchild, and the man her dear son brought, and for the first time in a few years, she felt full.

Her entire family and her restaurant were all she needed.


End file.
